Everything Exposed
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: Summary is at the beginning of Fic...An ET fic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There are rumors that Ethan take Jane and lil Ethan from both Theresa and Gwen…I decided to run with it…except he doesn't take Jane from Gwen, he just takes lil Ethan from Theresa because he learns that he's their son…so he and Gwen are raising both of Theresa's children…Alistair has returned and taken all power from her…that's how he kept her two children…as soon as Alistair returned he told Ethan that lil Ethan was his son…and Ethan was still furious with Theresa and didn't want an "unstable" mother raising his children. So Theresa has lost all hope and doesn't know what to do.

Theresa takes a walk on the wharf…its past midnight…and she was just at the mercy of Alistair…so she's feeling really low.

Thinking out loud...but barely audible …"God…how could you let Ethan take both of my children from me…this isn't fair…I'm now Alistair's wife…he's broken his promise about getting me Jane and Ethan…and now I don't even have my son.

Ethan is walking toward the wharf and sees Theresa in the distance.

There's a disturbance behind Theresa but she barely notices it…from all of the voices inside her head.

"LADY! GIVE ME YOUR PURSE! AND I WON'T SHOOT YOU! NOW!"

"Take it…I don't care about it." Theresa said it so low that he couldn't hear her.

"ARE YOU DEAF! GIVE ME YOUR PURSE…OR I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!

"It doesn't matter anyway; I don't have anything to live for…" And the mugger still couldn't hear her and thought she was being stupid.

"THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He pulls a gun on her and gives her one last warning. Ethan now sees whats happening. "Theresa!" Hearing someone coming…

BAM! He shot Theresa and ran off with her purse.

"THERESA!" Ethan runs over to an unconscious Theresa and cradles her head in his lap as he calls 911. "Oh my god! …Theresa, wake up…Theresa you have to wake up…oh, please god…don't let her die…"

At the hospital

Dr Russell returns after 3 hours of surgery with Theresa trying to remove the bullet.

"Eve!...Is Theresa okay?"

"Well…I have good news and I have bad news…"

"W-Well…what's the good news?"

"The good news is that…the bullet didn't seriously harm Theresa…and she should be fine within a couple days of rest."

"I'm confused…how can there be bad news…that's wonderful."

"Yes…_that_ is…see…Theresa should be fine…and awake…but she hasn't."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…the thing is…its just that Theresa should have woken up…but when she never did…we ran some tests on brain activity…"

"Oh my God…is she okay…she's not brain dead is she?"

"I'm not finished…Theresa is suffering a condition of pistamemória syndrome?" (This is something I made up…it was an idea from Buffy…lol)

"What?"

"That's a condition where the victim traps themselves in their minds. They usually play memories over and over in their heads…its fairly complicated. Now to be honest…I've had patients who have come out of this within a few hours…but on the other hand…I've seen them stay there for years…not having the will to come back."

"Are you saying that Theresa may stay like that for years?"

"Well…I don't think Theresa would…she's always had a zest for life for as long as I can remember…and I'm sure Theresa would want to get back to her children…she wouldn't want little Ethan at the mercy of Alistair for very long".

Ethan just starred into space…scared…

"Ethan? What's wrong?"

"Its just that…umm…little Ethan won't be at the mercy of Alistair regardless…"

"What?"

"Well…I took Theresa's rights away from her…once Alistair returned…he told me that I was little Ethan's father…and because I was so mad at Theresa for going bizurk with power…I told her I couldn't let my son be raised by an unstable mother anymore."

"Ethan…no! How in the world could you do that Theresa…you already took her little girl from her…she knows you won't leave Gwen for her…and now you've take the one thing from Theresa that was keeping her going?"

"I know, I know…I screwed up…"

"Yeah…you could say that again…all I've ever known about Theresa all her life is she wanted to be Mrs. Ethan Crane…be a family with you…well…she's a Crane alright…to Alistair…have you forgotten about him? She is still at the mercy of Alistair…him raping her whenever he can…and I'm sure he won't let her go...and now she has nothing…like seriously nothing…not her children…you…not even her pride or dignity…and you're to blame…"

"Look I don't want to hear this right now! He sighs, "Can I just see Theresa?"

"Sure…good luck getting her out of it too…cause you're going to need it…I'd be surprised if Theresa would even want to hear your voice".

"I know…but I have to try…" He enters Theresa's room.

Theresa is lying on the bed with her eyes wide open however they tear every few minutes and tears drop off her face. Ethan wipes one away and sits down next to her holding her hands.

"Theresa…I'm so sorry…I know I put you here…why didn't you listen to the mugger…that's a stupid question…she probably didn't even hear him with all that happened that last couple of days—so much on her mind. Theresa you just have to wake up…I hate seeing you like this…especially knowing I'm the one that put you here…"

Ethan fell asleep with her hands in his…and stayed there the rest of the night.

PLEASE RATE!

Coming:

Something strange happen when Ethan is with Theresa the nest morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan woke up the next morning with Theresa's hands still in his…she was still tearing…she was still stuck….

"Why won't you wake up Theresa? You have to…I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

Ethan went to get a coffee so the nurse could examine her…he returned when the nurse was gone…so he sat again…and read a magazine…glancing at Theresa when a tear would fall.

All of a sudden…Theresa started shaking…

"Theresa! Eve! Get in her!" He grabbed her hands and covered them with his, but before he knew it…he wasn't in the hospital room any longer. He looked around and realized he was in a church…he noticed Miguel Luis, Grace all there…he didn't understand…where was he. He asked one of the people in the seats…but they didn't acknowledge his presence at all…it was like he was invisible. He walked toward the front of the church…and saw himself…before someone…it was Theresa…this was the night he proposed to Theresa at the Christmas mass. Confused by what was happening…it brought a smile to his face…seeing Theresa so happy…he hadn't seen her this way in such a long time. He missed her beautiful smile…her spirit for life.

"That was a beautiful night, wasn't it?" A voice said from behind him.

Not knowing or caring…he simply said, "one of the best". Realizing that someone was talking to him…he turned around…it was Theresa…the way she looked now…sad…and the memories made her happy and sad at the same time. Remembering the way it ws made her happy…but when she realized where she was now…it made her sad.

"Theresa…what's going on…why are you here?"

Theresa was in a sort of trance…she never looked him in the eye…she spoke with only one emotion…depression.

"This is one of the places…I was happy…I have to visit…or I don't know what I'd do."

Ethan began to watch his former self and Theresa…

"_No Theresa you don't understand...its you. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

"_What?"_

"_Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you be my wife?"_

"_Y-Yes…Yes!"_

Ethan just smiled…but when he looked at Theresa…she couldn't…inside she knew…this was the past…but maybe…seeing this made their love become more alive than what they had to hide.

Theresa began walking out of the church…realizing she left…he followed…once he reached the porch or the church…he wasn't there anymore…he was somewhere else. It was dark…but he saw a fire…and the ground beneath him was soft. He already knew where he was…this was where he and Theresa first made love. He walked over to Theresa…as she watched her former self be with the only man she wanted to be with. This actually brought a smile to her face…this was the one moment she felt the at most happiest in her life…experiencing this with her true love.

Ethan remembered this night well…not once did a day go by where he didn't think about this night…and now he got to re-live it.

Theresa then started to walk away…she went over to a tree of flowers and picked the pedals off. She began to spread them across the ground and began walking through them…"

Ethan watched her…she was going somewhere else…suddenly the pedals weren't on the sand anymore…they were on a hard floor. He was in the church again..he saw him former self at the alter. This was his and Theresa's wedding. The music started…he slowly turned around…and saw her march toward him. Her, in her white swan gown…with the beautiful smile on her face…she had never looked so beautiful…never did she carry such a glow…only for it to be crashed down.

Theresa walked out of the church again…he wondered where she was going…so he followed her. She was now at the top of the staircase with Ivy…when Theresa "pushed" her down. Ethan saw it…the whole thing even himself, blame her…when all she carried was innocence. Before he had a chance to grab her and apologize…they were at another set of stairs…the ones at the Crane mansion…and before it even happened he knew that Theresa actually didn't push her down…. He felt like such a dick…then he saw himself, taking away visitation rights from her because she was unstable and had a bad temper…when again…she was framed.

"Theresa…I'm so sorry…its just that with your past…it was hard for me to believe you."

Theresa took her eyes away from the nothingness she was looking at and starred coldly into his own eyes.

They were now in a place not too long ago…it was the New years eve party…they were in Alistair's room…she and Gwen were there. This was before Ethan had come and broke up the fight.

Ethan watched in horror as he saw his perfect saint of a wife confess to tipping of the tabloids and then attacking Theresa when she promised to expose her.

His own self came in…broke up the fight and next defend his wife for attacking her and blame Theresa. He couldn't believe what a fool he'd been…the one person he loved the most was, ironically, the one person he couldn't believe.

"Theresa…I-I uh, don't know what to say. I was fool…I was stupid…they aren't words to describe to how stupid I was…and I'm so sorry."

"Theresa…looked into his eyes…"its too late…you're married…you'll raise my children with that bitch of yours…and I think I'd rather stay here than be at the mercy of Alistair for the rest of his days…"

"Theresa, things are differ----"

"No, they're not……and I uh, don't want you here…so why don't you come back when Alistair is dead so then I can be free to get MY children back from you…"

Ethan…knowing he deserved that was speechless. After that…Theresa pushed him out of the room and out of her dream.

Ethan stood up realizing he was in the hospital…Theresa still laying there…and he just confused…wondering about what just happened…wondering what he was going to do.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Coming: I don't know…I have to think of something…lol…but don't worry…I will…lol

Thanx for all the support you guys have given me for my fics…it means a lot to me…"""blushes"""…


End file.
